1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new cleaner with temperature control for controlling a temperature of water expelled from a cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,857; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,445; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,011; U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,172; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,678; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,121; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,526; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,384; Foreign Patent PCT WO 90/02826; Foreign Patent PCT WO 90/12556; Foreign Patent PCT WO 89/12527; Foreign Patent EPO 161 891 A2; and Foreign Patent EPO 0 149 928 A1.
In these respects, the cleaner with temperature control according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controlling a temperature of water expelled from a cleaner.